L and Lights at the Park
by SodaPopPowers
Summary: What will happen if Misa forces Light (and L) to go on a walk? :3 Just going to have to read and find out. First FanFic so please take it easy on me.


Fan fiction: Death Note (LxLight)

**Authors Note: This is kinda short, but I had a lot of fun writing it. It just popped in my head so I had to write it down. This is also my first fan fiction and I'm not a very good author, but I hope you enjoy! ^^ **

**I rewrote it a bit better :P then before**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters**

"Light-kun, could you come here for a moment."

Ryuzaki was acting stranger than usual this past week. It's been two weeks now since we were chained and he seemed to acting more quiet. The worst part is we have to _everything_ together, meaning eating, working, sleeping, and _showering_ together. But its not to bad, could be worse.

"Sure, whats up?" I slowly turned to face him. He was staring at me with a serious face.

"There is something I need to discuss with you." we were all alone. "Its very important... I...I need...that is-"

"LIIIIIGGHHHT-KUUUN!" Misa rudely shouted through the door, as she always does.

"What!?," I said a little annoyed and angry. I stood up in frustration. Why does she always have to butt into my life. I needed a break from her, but I didn't want to break her heart. I peeked at L, he seemed a little sad, but just as annoyed. (-_-)

"Do you wanna go to the park with me?" she said in a flirty way "We could walk together, just the two of us! It would be like a _date_!" Great, just _great. _

"That sounds nice and all, but-" I tried to think of an excuse. Luckily it was sitting right next to me. "...It wouldn't be the two of us." I lifted my arm to show the swinging handcuff that attached me to my fellow detective.

She started pouting. "Plllllleeeeaaassssee! I don't care as long as I'm with you."

I gave in. "Fine! As long as Ryuzaki comes along." At least I wasn't alone. Thank God! L looked up at me with a surprised and stern face. Then he got up and walked by me. "Where ever Light goes I will follow." I hope he was saying that because we were handcuffed.

...

The park was mostly empty. Misa wouldn't stop holding my hand, and I was starting to lose it. Ryuzaki was walking a little behind me, burning a hole in the back of my head with his big, black eyes.

"Lets go sit in the shade!" Misa said, ignoring L. We all followed to a big willow tree next to a pond. Misa sat first, patting the space next to her, signaling me to sit next to her. I refused, and she wined more. I eventually could not take it and sat down. L crouched next to me on my right.

...

"Now what?" I said bored out of my skull.

"Do you want to kiss?" Misa said seducing, at least she thought she but did, with a flirty smile on her lips. She started leaning very close to my face.

I looked at her discussed and surprised.

"N-no! May-... maybe when were alone." I said. Misa looked hurt. L kept a emotionless face, but his eyes seemed a little sad.

I stood up to get away from her, but I pulled Ryuzaki with me.

"I'm going home!" I shouted "See you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Misa shouted behind me.

Misa jumped up and ran to us. She didn't slow down and pushed me to the ground. The handcuffs then pulled L down on top of me. When I realized what was happening it was to late. L fell on top of me and pressed his mouth on mine. For a minute we just laid there, mouth to mouth, surprised. Misa was totally freaking out, but I think it was anger, jealousy, sorrow, and happiness.

After what seemed like a year of total weirdness and discomfort, Ryuzaki slowly pulled away, with a surprised (yet happy) look on his face. We stared into each others eyes, his big, black beautiful eyes. My heart rate was speeding. We just fucking kissed.

"I uh... I need..." I couldn't think, my brain shut down.

L slowly got off of me. He lowered his hand in front of my face to help me up. I took it, my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. " I think we should go home. Goodbye Misa." he said, and started walking, pulling me with him. Misa just nodded. (o_o)

_..._

When we got back to headquarters, L seemed a little off. He was walking in fount of me, avoiding me. I could not take it.

"I'm sorry I kiss... fell and forced you... and..." How do I say it.

Ryuzaki turned around, he had his thumb to his pale lips. "And what?"

"I'M SORRY I KISSED YOU!" I looked down to my feet, I couldn't look at him.

"... It wasn't your fault. Don't be upset. I hate when your upset."

I looked up at him startled and relieved.

"If you remember, it was Misa who pushed you, causing you to fall and pulling the handcuffs with me attached, causing me to fall and... intercepting you." A little smirk crossed his lips at the word 'intercepting'.

His hair was a dark and perfect shade of black, his body was thin and strong, and his eyes I loved so much were staring at me since I worked on the Kira case.

"Besides..." L said, breaking my train of thought, "I enjoyed our... moment..."

"What are you saying Ryuzaki?"

"I'm saying that... I love you."

Right at that moment I said "...I...love you too!..." Did I?

Ryuzaki was surprised, thinking I would have through it back in his face. He walked up, wrapped his arms around my head and kissed me, on purpose. I returned his kiss and grabbed his hips and pull him closer. After we released he took my hand and pulled me upstairs. "Where are we going?"

"Upstairs... to have a little fun."

"What about my dad... what about Misa?"

"What about them... tonight its just us"

_Even if you are Kira..._

_Even if you killed thousands of people..._

_My heart..._

_My stressed confused heart..._

_Will always belong to you... _

** End! Hope you enjoyed! ^^ Please leave my a comment and Review REVIEW REVIEW! I love you guys and hope to see you in my next Fan Fiction... which hopefully will be much better! **


End file.
